


It feels good- to be alone with you

by milo_g



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Romance, Swearing, adentro lo explico mejor, mención Mikasa y Armin, no recuerdo qué más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: ―Jean.¿Su voz siempre había sido así de profunda?De repente, Jean ya no se sintió en la compañía del chico que le gustaba, un chico de dieciséis y, después, diecisiete. Sentía que estaba con un adulto, alto y grande, totalmente ajeno a él y a lo que recordaba. Era como si Eren hubiera crecido diez años en esos meses, pero él se había quedado aún en los dieciséis.Cuando Eren vuelve, algunos meses después, ambos quieren fingir que todo es igual, a pesar de que saben que no es así.





	It feels good- to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> First things first, el título viene de una canción de Hozier, To Be Alone. Super recomendada.
> 
> Second things second, esto carece de sentido en algunas partes. Es un AU, pero hay spoilers del manga, tipo, más allá del anime(?). Precisamente, de los últimos, idk, 10 capítulos? Así que, si no quieren spoilers, dejen de leer ahora. Es decir- no spoilers-spoilers, tal vez solo en la apariencia de ellos y en el desarrollo que tuvieron? Algo así.
> 
> Third things third, Eren era de mis personajes favoritos, pero ahora tengo tantos sentimientos negativos towards him, así que, este es mi descargo. Also, amo a Jean(?) Creo que, como a mitad de la historia, cambié un poco las personalidades(?) So, un poco de OoC?
> 
> Last thing last, yes sir, this is reference to /that/ song.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> [Advertencias de lenguaje grosero]

―Bueno, esto no es lo que se suponía que pasaría.

―No acabas de hacer lo que creo…

―Bueno,  _sí_ , pero no esperaba que eso pasara.

―¿Qué demonios suponías que pasaría? Acabas de matarme.

―Cállate, no eras "tú" tú, ¿sabes?

―¿A qué te refieres!? ¡Claramente soy yo en el suelo! ¡Putamente muerto!

― _Tús_ alternativos no cuentan.

Era un juego raro, como un RPG. A pesar de que ninguno había entendido bien cómo se jugaba, había tratado de seguir la corriente del mismo. Eso había terminado bastante mal, uh, para Eren. Y, si bien ninguno estaba muy metido en el juego, sí estaban seguros era que, luego de haber visto el estilo de juego –y conociéndose–, esto no podría terminar bien. Por eso, Jean decidió dar un paso al frente y disparar, porque si bien amaba a Eren, también sabía que era un potencial psicópata.

Es decir, ahora comprobaba que tenía razón y no solo era  _potencial_.

―No puedo creer que me hayas matado- ¡Ni siquiera dudaste! ―Exclamó en un susurro.

―¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Mira-! ―Jean señaló a todas las personitas pixeladas que festejaban―, ¡todos están contentos!

― _¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!_

Se habían alejado de ese juego ya, pero Eren no dejaba el tema ir; llenaba los oídos de Jean con quejas y refunfuñando.

―Eso es lo que obtienes por decisiones de mierda ―murmuró Jean, mirando hacia otro lado―. Oye, vayamos ahí.

Eren iba a contestar e iniciar una potencial pelea, pero miró a donde el otro decía. Había una noria y, justo al lado, una casa del terror. Él sabía bien cuál señalaba Jean, pero decidió molestarlo, sino, ¿cuál era la diversión?

―¡Oh, sí! La casa del horror ―lo sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba.

―Ah, supongo que será divertido ―Jean frunció el ceño, con claras ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, mas no lo hizo. Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, en un abrazo brusco por el cuello―, la puta casita del terror.

―La puta casita del terror ―repitió Eren, sujetándolo también por la cadera y clavándole apenas los dedos.

Llegando a la entrada se soltaron, más porque sintieron la mirada juzgadora de quien vendía los tickets, que por dejar al otro ir.

La casita, como cualquier otra, era oscura y, como ambos adivinaban, había personas disfrazadas listas para asustarlos. Lo que no previeron fue que la casa era múltiples plantas, siendo la primera de fracaso emocional para ellos. No les gustó.

―¿Por qué dejé que me arrastraras a este juego de mierda?

―Primero: grosero, segundo: te  _gusta_ sufrir ―contestó Eren.

―¿Sabes? Sonaste exactamente como Armin.

―Ah, muchas gracias ―puso una mano en su pecho, como si de verdad estuviera alagado―, he estado practicando mi impresión de él mucho. ¿Quieres ver a Mikasa? ―Se aclaró la garganta y puso una cara de seriedad total―. Eres un fracaso.

― _Ouch_ , ese fue un golpe bajo. Además, nunca dijo eso ella.

―Todos lo vemos en sus ojos.

Caminaban sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, mirando apenas por dónde pisaban. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada y no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas cómplices.

―Oh, entonces abrimos la puerta y  _algo_ salta a asustarnos ―dijo Jean, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo―, ¿quieres los honores?

―Por supue-

― _¡¿Hay alguien!? ¡Ayuda!_

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, sorprendidos de escuchar a una niña pequeña.

―¿Hay… alguien? ―Cuestionó Eren.

― _¡Ayuda, por favor! Me quedé encerrada aquí- ¡Nadie me ayuda! ¡Creen que es una atracción más!_

―Es algo sospechoso…

―¡Jean!

―¡Vamos, es una casa de  _terror_!

― _¡Estoy dentro de una habitación de servicio! ¡Miren la puerta!_

En efecto, la puerta tenía un cartel de paso restringido.

―¿Y qué se supone que hacías en esta habitación, huh? ―Jean levantó una ceja y Eren rodó los ojos.

―Tal vez creyó que era otra atracción.

― _A-Así es… Por favor, sáquenme- Está todo demasiado oscuro._

Eren tomó la perilla y tiró, pero la puerta no dio señales.

―Se abre para el otro lado, idiota, a ver, muévete ―Jean lo empujó apenas y empujó la puerta. Luego se agachó a mirar el pestillo―. Alúmbrame con tu celular.

Luego de mirar, Jean se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del jean―, ugh, que mugre que tiene este puto lugar.

―¡¿Entonces!? ―Exclamó Eren, irritado.

―La puerta está trabada de otra forma, tratemos de tirarla. ¡Aléjate de la puerta! ―Exclamó, refiriéndose a la niña.

Ambos se pusieron en pose, contaron hasta tres y chocaron contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo directo al suelo, porque, si bien estaba trabada, tampoco era tan dura.

―Mierda… ―murmuró Eren, quien había quedado debajo del otro. Levantó la cabeza, le dio un codazo a Jean para quitarlo de encima y miró a su alrededor―, oye, ¿y la niña?

―Ow, ¿debajo de ti, tal vez? Está muy oscuro.

Se levantaron, Jean volvió a sacudirse el polvo y ambos prendieron las linternas de sus celulares. Por lo visto, era una habitación muy grande; sus luces no llegaban a iluminar ninguna pared. Eren caminaba lentamente hacia el frente, evitando tropezar con nada, mientras que jean había regresado sobre sus pasos a la puerta para seguir por esa pared.

―¿Qué mierda pasó con esa niña?

―Oye ―Jean lo llamó―, está aquí.

En un rincón estaba ella, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro.

―Oh, mierda… ―murmuró Jean, retrocediendo lentamente.

―Oye, aquí estamos, ¿cómo te llamas? ―Preguntó Eren, usando un tono de voz suave y amigable.

La niña soltó un alarido de película de terror, haciendo que Eren cayera sentado al suelo de la impresión.

―¡Je-Jean! ―Tanteó detrás suyo, buscando los pies del otro, pero él ya había desaparecido―. ¡Hijo de puta!

La niña soltó otro grito y Eren también lo hizo, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Apenas la atravesó, esta se cerró. Giró y se encontró con Jean.

―¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido!?

―¡Era un puto cliché! ―Exclamó Jean, histérico―, ¡un puto cliché de película de terror!

Eren puso una mano en el hueco de su espalda, queriendo calmarlo.

―Está bien, la puerta está traba-

― _¡AAHHHH! ―_ La puerta se abrió de golpe, acompañando el grito.

Ambos gritaron también, y corrieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcada. Jean tomó del codo a Eren, quien se precipitaba hacia la izquierda, y ambos fueron por la derecha hasta toparse con unas escaleras. Se detuvieron un momento a recuperar el aliento, considerando sus opciones.

―Al menos ya no nos sigue-

Otro grito se escuchó a la lejanía, seguro regresando en sus pasos para tomar el otro camino.

―¡Has silencio! ―Exclamó Jean en un murmullo.

Lentamente, los pasos se detuvieron, al igual que la respiración de ellos. Jean ya no se arriesgaba con Eren; había puesto una mano sobre su boca y lo sostenía firme.

Cuando los pequeños pasos de la niña alejándose llegaron a ellos, se permitió soltarlo y suspirar tranquilo.

―Estuvo cerca, ¿huh?

Por supuesto que la niña demoníaca lo había oído y corría de vuelta a ellos.

―¡Puta madre, Eren! ¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca!

―¡Bueno, lo siento!

Corrieron escaleras arriba, escaleras que parecían interminables, más por su desesperación que por otra cosa. La niña gritaba, gruñía y los aterraba desde el comienzo de las escaleras, mientras ellos sufrían.

―¡Mierda! ―Exclamó Jean cuando se tropezó y cayó en las escaleras.

―¡Estás bien!? ―Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Eren y la niña. Ambos giraron con el ceño fruncido hacia ella.

―Está bien, estoy fuera del personaje. ¿Estás bien? Hay salidas de emergencia si quieres salir del juego.

―Ah, no, está-

―Sí, por favor ―contestó Eren.

…

Al final habían salido antes del juego. La niña- que, en realidad, tenía veintidós años, había sido muy amable con ellos, acompañándolos y evitando que los asustaran.

Luego de salir de la casa, se sentaron en un banco cerca. La rodilla de Jean estaba raspada y había sangrado un poco, dándole algo de cargo de conciencia a Eren.

―Si quieres, podemos volver ya ―murmuró él, apoyado en sus rodillas, sin querer mirarlo―. Ah, siento que arruiné el paseo.

―¿Porque me caí o porque casi nos  _cagamos_ en nuestros pantalones?

―¿Ambos? ―Jean soltó una carcajada, pero Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido―. Oye…

Lo sujetó apenas por los hombros y lo tiró hacía atrás, reclinándolo sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Eren aún refunfuñaba y tenía los brazos cruzados, negándose a dejar ir el tema.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a la noria a  _comernos_?

―Eres tan  _romántico_ , Kirschtein ―contestó, sarcástico.

―Oh, perdón, ¿querías flores antes? Porque tengo flor de-

― _¡JEAN!_

Se levantó veloz, cruzado de brazos, tratando de ignorar las risas del otro.

―¿Terminaste? ―Jean lo miró sonriendo y Eren rodó los ojos antes de hablar de vuelta―, entonces, vayamos.

Se levantó de un salto y lo siguió de cerca, rozando su brazo con el de él.

―¿Tengo que enviarte una carta, o puedo tomar tu mano?

―¡Solo toma mi mano de una vez! ―Exclamó Eren, irritado, mientras Jean reía y enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

El atardecer comenzaba a notarse más. Los rayos anaranjados chocaban con fuerza contra los rostros de ellos y Jean no podía evitar que sus ojos cayeran sobre Eren. Había pasado todo el verano en Francia con su madre. Esta era la primera vez que se veían en… ¿cuatro meses? Ni siquiera se habían visto en las últimas semanas de escuela.

Por eso, cuando Jean giró a su izquierda, buscando su rostro dorado con el sol, no pudo evitar suspirar. Esos cuatro meses le habían sentado de maravilla, Eren estaba más alto, casi alcanzándolo en la altura, los rasgos de su rostro eran más definidos y afilados y su cabello estaba más largo.

Si había algo que Jean  _odiaba_ de él ahora mismo, era ese  _horrible_ intento de barba que Eren tenía. Bueno, no, no tenía que ser cruel. Sabía que él estaba pasando por  _algo_ , así que decidía no fijarse mucho.

Claro que, bajo los intensos rayos naranjas, esa  _barba_ resplandecía más y, Jean debía admitir, no se veía  _tan_ horrible.

Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus pestañas marrones parecían doradas y se veían maravillosas junto a sus ojos verdes y a Jean, puta madre,  _le encantaba._

Cuando fue su turno para subir a la noria, Jean lo arrastró dentro, listo para ascender lejos de ojos curiosos.

Sin embargo, cuando la atracción comenzó a moverse, Jean vio en sus ojos que él ya no estaba de humor para esto. Estaba sentado frente a él y miraba fijo el paisaje del atardecer.

Otro cambio significativo de él era esa taciturnidad que, si bien había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarla,  _seguía_ ahí, abriendo espacio entre ellos. Y Jean lo sentía, pero no quería permitirlo.

―¿Puedo tomar tu mano? ―Preguntó suave cuando se sentó a su lado.

Eren saltó apenas, sorprendido. Giró a él y sonrió apenas―, claro, no tienes que preguntar eso.

Jean enlazó sus dedos otra vez y acarició sus nudillos con su mano libre.

―¿Estás… bien? ―Preguntó, sin quitar la mirada de sus manos.

― _Jean._

¿Su voz siempre había sido así de profunda?

De repente, Jean ya no se sintió en la compañía del chico que le gustaba, un chico de dieciséis y, después, diecisiete. Sentía que estaba con un adulto, alto y grande, totalmente ajeno a él y a lo que recordaba. Era como si Eren hubiera crecido diez años en esos meses, pero él se había quedado aún en los dieciséis.

―Te ves…  _diferente._

―Me siento diferente ―respondió veloz Eren―, pero diferente bueno.

Jean se sentía pequeño e inmaduro junto a él, como un niño.

―Tú también estás diferente, tienes el cabello más largo.

Él sonrió apenas y Eren acarició su mejilla.

―Siento como si fueras una persona completamente distinta- pero yo  _sigo igual_. Siento que estamos lejos.

Eren giró del todo hacia él y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos para besarlo.

―No estamos lejos, nunca estaremos lejos.

Volvió a besarlo, más profundo que antes, y siguió, hasta sentir a Jean relajarse en sus brazos.

_Nunca estaremos lejos_. Lo peor no era mentir, sino, hacerle creer que era una  _promesa._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Si a alguien le interesa saber mis comentarios extras sobre esta historia(?), solo dejen un review.
> 
> Por otro lado, si a alguien le gusta, tengo otros fics jearmin, so, let me know and i'll publish them here(?)
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
